


Touch Me

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Hair Pulling, NSFW, Oral Sex, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12262029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Hey just wondering if I could request something? If not then just ignore the rest of this haha, can you do a sub!Sam? There’s not many out there. Something like the reader is playing with his hair and she finds he has a kink with it being pulled? Thanks, awesome writing (:





	Touch Me

Warnings: Language, smut, dom/sub, touch starvation, hair pulling, oral, Sam’s POV

Fic:

Sam hadn’t been touched in a good long while, and he wouldn’t have minded if it weren’t for Y/N. She did things to him that he wasn’t proud of, things that made him sneak off to his room before she noticed the tenting in his jeans. The thought of kissing her, touching her, moving inside her always got him off. He’d imagine her hands on his body, her painted nails dragging down his chest and leaving marks in their wake.

Damn, the things those hands could do to him sent him reeling. He shouldn’t be thinking about that, not now, not with Y/N sitting across the table from him, Dean to his right. Even so, he couldn’t take his eyes off her, following the motion of her hand as she scribbled notes in her notebook. She finishes her thought and begins twirling her pen, her other hand playing absentmindedly with her hair. Just watching her was enough to make his cock stir.

“Well, guys, I think I’m going to hit the hay,” Dean says, stretching before standing from his seat. With a sigh, Y/N shuts the book she’d been reading.

“Yeah, me too,” Y/N agrees. Dean says his goodnights before heading off to his room. Standing from her seat, Y/N collects her book, notebook, and pens before walking around the table. “Good night, Sam,” Y/N says.

“Good - mmm,” Sam responds, his words becoming a moan as Y/N’s nails trail along his scalp. She’d never touched him like that before and the feeling sent a shiver down his spine.

“Sam, was that…?” Y/N lets her words trail off.

“It wasn’t - I didn’t mean anything by it,” Sam answers quickly, turning in his seat to face Y/N. His face felt like it was on fire with embarrassment.

“Sammy,” Y/N begins cautiously. She reaches out and brushes a stray strand of hair behind Sam’s ear. “Do you like it when I do this?” she asks him as she runs her nails along his scalp again.

“Yes,” Sam answers, another shiver going down his spine.

“And this?” Y/N asks, tugging on his hair in just the right way.

“Oh, God, yes,” Sam answers, his eyes fluttering shut. His stomach twists and he can feel his cock stiffening.

“Tell me what you want, Sam,” Y/N instructs. She drags a nail along his jaw line and hooks a finger beneath his chin, lifting his face toward hers. Sam swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he opens his eyes. Y/N has leaned down, her face close to his.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry,” Sam apologizes. He wasn’t even sure what he was apologizing for, but it felt like the right thing to do.

“What for, Sammy?” Y/N asks innocently as she tugs his hair again.

“I - I don’t know,” Sam answers, “I haven’t been touched in so long and you do things to me that …”

“Yes?” Y/N presses, encouraging him to continue, “Tell me what you need, Sam.”

“Touch me,” Sam pleads, “Please, Y/N, I need to feel your hands on me.” Y/N smirks as she stands up straight. She trails her fingers down his neck and chest before fisting her hand in the front of his t-shirt.

“Come with me, Winchester,” she instructs, the implication behind her words making Sam groan. Y/N drops her books and pens on the table as Sam stands from his seat and she begins dragging Sam down the hall. Thankfully she leads him towards her own room, which was further away from Dean’s than Sam’s room was.

“Y/N,” Sam gasps as Y/N pushes Sam back toward her bed. He sits down as the backs of his knees hit the edge. “I need you,” Sam adds, reaching for her hips.

“Not yet, Sam,” Y/N chides, pushing his hands away, “Keep your hands here, do you understand me?” Taking hold of his wrists, she places Sam’s hands to either side of his body. His hands instantly fist into the sheets. “Good boy,” she praises with a smirk.

Sam wanted to retaliate. He was used to being in charge, especially when it came to the bedroom. Sitting here now though, he knew better than to talk back. If he wanted Y/N’s hands on him he had to be patient, he could tell she was going to tease him.

He watches as Y/N undresses herself, the layers of clothing falling away to reveal the delicate skin beneath. Y/N’s fingers trail over her own body, hands caressing and squeezing. Sam’s fingers itched to touch Y/N’s body and he wanted nothing more than her hands on him. How long had he pictured this moment? Now that he had Y/N within his reach, all he could do was sit and watch.

Sam draws his bottom lip between his teeth as he watches Y/N slide her hand along her thighs, a soft moan falling from her lips when her fingers find her clit. “How badly do you want me to touch you, Sammy?” Y/N teases. She watches Sam’s reaction as she slides her fingers along her waiting entrance.

“Please,” Sam answers, his cock fully stiffened and begging for release.

“Come on, Sam,” Y/N chides, “You’ve been watching me for months, don’t try to deny it. I know you can do better than a simple ‘please.’”

“Fuck, Y/N,” Sam groans. Absentmindedly, Sam moves to palm his cock, but Y/N takes a step forward and wraps her hand around Sam’s wrist.

“I thought you said you understood,” Y/N tells him. Reaching down, she grabs the hem of Sam’s shirt and pulls it up over his head before tossing it away and placing his hands back against the bed beside him.

“I’m sorry,” Sam apologizes, “Please, Y/N, I need your hands on me. I want to feel your nails dragging along my skin and your lips wrapped around my cock.”

“Oh, is that all?” Y/N teases as she moves to straddle his lap. Sam’s hands clutch the sheets, wishing he had permission to touch her. Y/N runs her hands through his hair, nails scratching lightly at his scalp before she grabs a fistful of his hair and tugs hard. The action pulls a groan from Sam that makes Y/N grin. “I always wondered what sounds you’d make,” Y/N muses as she trails her free hand down Sam’s chest.

Her painted nails leave light marks along Sam’s skin. Damn it felt good. Y/N’s eyes are cast down, watching as her fingers move across Sam’s body. Sam shivers beneath her touch, his cock throbbing with the need for friction.

“Let me touch you,” Sam pleads.

Y/N smirks. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Winchester?” she asks. Her hand moves up and cups his cheek. Sam hums, eyes falling shut as Y/N presses her lips to his.

She presses her body against Sam’s and the feeling was enough to send Sam over the edge. Her delicate skin was warm and inviting, her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest, her hands gently coaxing sinful sounds from Sam’s lips. Y/N was driving him mad.

Breaking the kiss, Y/N begins leaving kisses down Sam’s neck. His Adam’s apple bobs beneath Y/N’s lips before she begins kissing lower and lower on Sam’s body. She slides from his lap and settles on the floor before him. “Y/N,” Sam moans, begging for her to continue.

Y/N runs her hands teasingly up Sam’s thighs before hooking her fingers into the waistband of Sam’s sweatpants. Lifting his hips, he helps Y/N as she pulls down the garment and tosses it to the side.

“Fuck, you’re big,” Y/N comments, her eyes darkening as she spots the bulge in his boxers. Leaning in, she presses kisses to his cloth covered cock, Sam’s hips bucking at the friction. Y/N laughs at Sam’s eagerness. Her breath is warm even through the material. Looking up at him, Y/N reaches into his boxers and pulls his cock free.

“Fuck,” Sam groans as Y/N’s hand wraps around his length. She presses the flat of her tongue to his shaft, leaving a long lick along the underside of his cock. Sam’s eyes fall shut and his head tips back as she strokes him.

Y/N presses butterfly kisses up the length of Sam’s cock before focusing on his tip. Sam shudders as she teases him with her tongue, lapping up the beads of precum that have leaked from him. Her gentle strokes slowly pick up pace as she grips him tighter. Sam groans her name as she wraps her lips around his cock.

Y/N’s hand takes hold of his, untangling it from the sheets and guiding it to her hair. Sam’s hand instantly fists into it, tugging hard. Y/N hums around him as she bobs her head, taking him deeper into the inviting warmth of her mouth. Her hand moves to cup his balls, squeezing and massaging. Sam’s chest heaves, pressure building in his stomach.

“Oh, Y/N,” Sam groans, hips bucking. Opening his eyes, he finds Y/N watching him through her lashes. She pulls off of him with an obscene pop.

“You like that, Sammy?” she asks teasingly. One of her hands strokes up and down his entire length, her other massaging his balls.

“Y/N, please,” Sam groans, “I need -” His words trail off into a loud groan.

“What was that, Sammy?” Y/N asks, a wicked grin on her lips.

“Fuck me,” Sam begs, “Please fuck me. I need to feel your cunt wrapped around my cock.”

“Yeah?” Y/N asks, “Want me to take your big, thick cock in my tight, wet pussy?”

“Yes,” Sam answers in a groan, “Fuck, I need to be inside you.” He groans again at the loss of friction as Y/N pulls his boxers down the rest of the way and tosses them to the floor. Y/N encourages him to release her hair and places his hand back on the bed beside him. She takes her time, easing herself into Sam’s lap, nestling his cock in her slick folds. Fuck, she was wet.

Sam shifts his hips, desperately trying to slip inside Y/N’s wet heat, but she doesn’t give him the satisfaction. She smirks as her hands explore Sam’s body, her hips rocking. Sam’s cock twitches from the friction Y/N’s giving him. His hands clutch at the sheets, desperate not to disobey Y/N’s orders.

“Y/N, please,” Sam nearly whimpers. The sound is shocking, even to him. Such a sound had never left his lips.

“Fuck, Sam,” Y/N gasps. Finally, she obliges. Reaching down, she wraps her hand around Sam’s length and lines him up with her entrance. She sighs as she sinks down onto him, her walls stretching around Sam’s cock.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, the name a plea for more. She places one hand on Sam’s shoulder and fists the other into Sam’s hair. Tugging hard, she tilts Sam’s head back, exposing his neck.

Her lips are gentle at first, leaving soft kisses against Sam’s skin as she begins to ride him. Sam whispers Y/N’s name. His hands pull at the sheets in desperation. Y/N knew exactly what she was doing to him. “Sammy,” she moans, her pace picking up, “Fuck, your cock feels so fucking good.” Her teeth begin to nip at Sam’s skin as her rhythm becomes rougher. She runs her hand down Sam’s arm, feeling the taut muscle beneath his skin. “You can touch me if you want,” Y/N tells him, finally giving him permission.

Sam takes full advantage of the opportunity. His hands are on her in a second, exploring each and every curve of her body. He squeezes her breasts, rolls her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, grasps her hip and pulls her down onto him.

“Sam!” she exclaims as Sam pushes deep inside her. Her head tilts back, her nails biting into the skin of Sam’s arm. “Harder, Sam,” she pants, her chest heaving. Sam instantly obeys her command, lifting his hips in time with Y/N’s pace so that he pushes into her rough and hard.

She was beautiful like this. Her breasts bounced as she rode him, lips parted and head thrown back in ecstasy. A thin layer of sweat makes her skin glow in the dim light.

“Y/N,” Sam groans, his cock throbbing hard against her tightening walls. Her hand tightens in his hair, pulling hard enough to make his eyes water. Fuck, he loved it.

Y/N’s rhythm falters, her body shuddering as she nears her climax. Sam can feel himself nearing his end as well. He holds Y/N tighter to him, needing to feel her come undone around him.

“Sam,” Y/N moans, “Sam, fuck, Sam!” She pulls his hair hard and digs her nails into Sam’s skin as her walls convulse around Sam’s cock. Sam groans loudly at the pleasurable pain, his fingers grasping Y/N tighter. He was sure to leave bruises on her.

Y/N shakes in Sam’s arms and the feeling of her losing herself brings Sam to his end. “Y/N!” Sam shouts as his cock pulses, spilling rope after rope of cum inside her. His muscles tense and relax, body shuddering as pleasure courses through him.

Y/N rocks her hips slow and easy, working them both through their highs. Her hand slides back up his arm, leaving behind crescent shaped marks where her nails had dug into his skin. Sam pulls her to him and she slumps against his chest, her hand releasing its grip on his hair. He runs his hand gently up and down her back, making her sigh.

“Y/N, that was … thank you,” Sam says.

“I don’t know why you’re thanking me,” Y/N comments as she gently cards her fingers through Sam’s hair, “I’ve been wanting to do this for a while.”

“Really?” Sam asks.

“Yeah,” Y/N answers, “Though this wasn’t exactly what I imagined.”

“What did you picture?” Sam questions.

“I didn’t expect you to be so submissive,” Y/N admits, “Not that I’m complaining, but -” Her words are cut off with a squeal as Sam pulls himself from her and flips her onto her back, caging her between himself and the bed.

“Trust me,” Sam assures her, “I’m usually not.” He takes hold of Y/N’s wrists and pins them against the bed above her head. Y/N smiles as she squirms beneath him, pressing her thighs together. Sam returns her smile before leaning down to capture her lips.


End file.
